


Fishing For Trouble!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly spanking, Crying, Fishing Trip, Forgiveness, Happy Odin, Horses, Loki is naughty, Magic, Sore bottom, Teen Loki, after spanking cuddles, angry fishermen, stinky fish bait, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Our little fifteen year old Loki can't reign in his mischief as Thor takes him out for an afternoon of fishing. Loki creates magic and mayhem and ends up over his brother's knee for a brisk bottom warming. Happy Odin, Loving Thor, Adorable Loki and one cute little bottom spanked soundly!





	Fishing For Trouble!

Loki and Thor stood before their father as he sat upon his throne. For once, a smile graced their faces as they presented themselves to their father in their ‘going fishing’ clothes.   
“Hello my sons.” Odin purred warmly, smiling down at his cute offspring.   
“Hello father.” Thor said.   
“Hello papa.” Piped Loki. The pair were decked out in Midgardian clothing: Thor in heavy jeans, a red flannel shirt and boots. Loki in slender fit black jeans and a green jumper with hiking boots. They both wore floppy fishing hats and held rather intricate looking rod and reel kits and a few baskets containing tackle and a picnic lunch. Odin was well pleased with his two sons and the idea that they were planning an outing for just the two of them. He knew that Thor, being six years Loki’s senior had little in common with his younger brother. He was glad the big Viking wanted to spend time with the boy.   
“You both look splendid in your fishing kit.” He said amiably. “Have a wonderful time my sons.” Thor and Loki looked at one another and smiled. Loki mounted the steps and gave his father a parting hug and kiss on his scruffy cheek.   
“Thank you, papa.” Loki said sweetly. Odin patted his little bottom gently.   
“You’re welcome sweetling.” Loki trotted down the dais and joined his brother as they set off. 

* * * *

As Thor and Loki rode their respective steeds to the fishing site, Thor looked over to his brother and felt a swell of love for his little brother. Loki was being exceptionally well behaved. In point of fact, he had been a good boy for several days now and Thor had decided to take him on this trip as a reward.   
“I’m going to catch mama and papa a really big fish for supper tonight!” Loki chirped.   
“That will be fine.” Thor replied, smiling.   
The pair rode for about a half an hour more when they came to the base of a mountain, where there was a clear, running stream seemingly filled with fish and comfortable places to sit. It was beautiful. The pair dismounted and tied their horses to a horizontal tree branch and gave them water and oats. They found a good place to sit and baited their hooks, settling down to fish.   
Loki, being a healthy, energetic fifteen year old, lasted exactly one hour before his bottom started to shift and he began to fidget. Thor, perfectly happy to relax by the stream, frowned at the boy.   
“Loki, do you have a bug in your britches?”   
“No.”   
“Well, you’re doing an awful lot of wriggling over there.”   
“This rock is starting to hurt my bottom.”   
“Ah. Well walk around for a few minutes.”   
“Okay.” Loki rose and wandered around the site, fishing through the picnic basket and retrieving an apple for each of them. Thor thanked him and they munched the fruit for a few minutes.   
“Thor?”  
“Yes little brother.”   
“Can I walk around for a bit? I promise not to stray too far from the camp.” Thor thought about this for a moment. Loki looked to be ready to squirm out of his skin if he didn’t let the boy walk off some energy.  
“Very well but walk along the stream so you don’t get lost and stay near to this site.”   
“Yes sir. I will.” Loki replied respectfully and set off along the water’s edge. Thor leaned back and relaxed against a large rock and continued fishing.   
Loki walked slowly, dawdling along the edge of the stream as he had promised. At one point he stopped to pick up a flat rock and skipped it along the stream. Suddenly he thought he could hear voices.in the distance. Curious, he walked closer and sure enough, around a bend in the stream that looked more like the beginnings of a river, Loki spied four men sitting on the bank, pulling fish out of the water and cramming them into a box. They were using poles, just as Thor and he were, but these men had some sort of magic bait! As soon as one of them cast a line in the water a fish caught the hook.   
Loki could feel that familiar urge growing in his belly. He tried his best to tamp it down but the desire to prank these men was just too much for him! He waited until the biggest chap cast his line in the water and twirled his fingers. Suddenly, there was a huge splashing in the water and the fish he had caught was as big as a dolphin! It dragged him, pole and all into the water and pulled him back and forth as his friends stood by aghast and watched.   
Loki was creased with laughter! Unfortunately, it could be heard by the men and one of them snuck away, backtracking around the boy. As Loki enjoyed the show, a pair of big hands grabbed him up, one of them around his mouth so he couldn’t scream! He pinwheeled his slender legs and struggled but his slight little fifteen year old body was no match for this huge man!   
“Come, Little Fellow! You are going to put an end to your naughty jape.” Loki immediately twirled his fingers. The fish reverted to its original size and the big man came out of the water looking furious! Loki was carried to him and dumped at his feet. A pair of big, angry hands lifted him up and brought him eye level, his feet pinwheeling uselessly several feet off the ground! He was terrified, trying to pry the man’s hands off him.   
“No you don’t, you little devil. What sort of bewitchment was that?” He asked, making the other man release his hand from Loki’s mouth.   
“I…I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for it to pull you in.” Loki gasped, ending his struggles. “Please don’t hurt me!” he begged, turning his cutest puppy dog expression on the man. It seemed to work as he was set on his feet.   
“You could have gotten me hurt or even drowned!” The man scolded, shaking a thick finger in the young prince’s face. A tear trickled down his white little cheek. “I won’t harm you, child. Who are you?”   
“I am Loki sir, prince of Asgard.” The man looked him up and down, slowly realizing the boy was telling him the truth.   
“What could make our young prince do something so naughty?” he asked now, realizing that he must be careful with the boy.   
“I don’t know, sir. I’m very sorry.”   
“Well, I’m going to have to tell your father about this you realize.” Loki began to cry at this.   
“Please sir! Don’t tell my father. He will give me a dreadful hiding!” Loki sniffled and knuckled his eyes. The man stared down at him for a moment.   
“Well, you can’t do something so naughty without some form of punishment.”   
“Yes sir, I know.” Loki squeaked.   
“Are you out here, all this way from the palace on your own?” The man asked.   
“No. I am with him.” Thor said, stepping out of the bushes. Loki’s eyes grew huge at the sight of his brother and the stern look on his face.   
“Oh no!” Loki said breathlessly.   
“Oh no indeed!” Thor said, taking his little brother’s arm. He sat down on a nearby rock and pulled the young prince over his lap and administered a blistering spanking! Loki howled and pumped his legs, squalling his heart out. Thor made sure to temper his swats. Even now he didn’t want to hurt his beloved little brother’s bottom. The spanking was just hard enough to sting like blue blazes and soon Loki’s little bottom was on fire! Thor ended the punishment when Loki finally stopped struggling and lay over his lap limply, only flinching under each swat. He was crying hard and the four men stood by feeling very sorry for him.   
“My prince. Please. The boy has been punished enough.” The tallest of them said.   
Thor picked Loki’s limp, sweaty form up and laid him across his chest, cuddling him and comforting him. Loki’s little behind was stinging so badly he couldn’t stop crying.   
“There, there Little One. All over now. Yes, I know that stings.” Thor cooed, rubbing Loki’s back. “I’m sorry he did this to you.” Thor said, walking back and forth with his crying brother.   
“That’s alright my prince. You didn’t have to whip him for it.” The big man came forward and rubbed Loki’s back. “Poor little fellow.” Thor smiled.   
“Loki is no stranger to a spanking. We’re strict with him because he has a mischievous streak in him.”   
“All boys his age do.” The man replied. “I have a son his age.”   
“I’m sorry.” A tiny voice piped up from the depths of Thor’s massive arms. The man stroked his sweaty head gently.   
“I forgive you, Little One.” He said, smiling. “Are you well?” he asked, looking down at Loki’s little face half buried in Thor’s chest.   
“My bottom hurts really bad.” He squeaked.   
“Alright, you little devil. Heal your bottom.” Thor said. A soft, green mist surrounded Loki’s little backside and the boy relaxed in his brother’s arms, sighing.   
“All better?” The man asked.   
“Yes sir.”   
“That’s a good boy. You magical little fellow.” Loki extended his skinny arm and offered his hand for the man to shake. The man took the little hand in his and shook it, smiling. Thor sat him on his feet and Loki lunged forward, hugging the man. “Bless your little heart. Good boy, sweetling.” He gave Loki a gentle rub on his back and the young prince smiled up at him. Suddenly, Loki separated himself from the man and ran to Thor, bouncing up and down.   
“Can we fish some more?” He asked sweetly.   
“We weren’t doing very well anyway.” Thor said, a crooked smile forming on his lips.   
“Ah!” The man exclaimed, reaching into his pocket. He withdrew a stinky pouch full of some sort of brown paste. “You were using the wrong bait!” He handed the pouch to Thor and the young Viking sniffed it, frowning.   
“It smells vile but it works like magic!”  
“What is it made of?” Thor queried.   
“One part wine, one part crushed insects and one part goat dung.” The man said proudly. “The fish go mad for it!” Thor nodded and ‘humphed,’ taking the offered gift. He thanked the man and walked Loki back to the spot they had been fishing at. Thor baited he and Loki’s hooks with the stuff and cast their lines. No sooner had he cast them the fish seemingly jumped on the hooks! They hauled in nearly a dozen, good sized fish and put them on a string to take them home.   
As they packed up to leave for home, Loki reached up to his brother and hugged him sweetly.   
“I’m sorry I was naughty brother.” He piped, smiling up at Thor. The young Viking tousled his hair affectionately.   
“Loki, I have come to expect it from you my brother.” He burst out laughing and gave Loki a few gentle pats to his bottom. Loki quickly mounted Storm, glad he could sit the saddle!


End file.
